The proposal
by Errol's Feather
Summary: How Robert proposed to Cora.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Downton Abbey and I don't own any money from it. _**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The proposal<strong>_

Robert was looking over at Cora, she was sitting in a chair in their library, quietly reading, not minding the many conversations going on around her. His father was having a heated, still low conversation with his sister Rosamund and his mother was shooting in a word every now and again. Cora didn't even seem to notice.

Robert smiled as his mother's attention got turned to him as she asked, "How long will she be staying this time?"

"For a week," he answered, she had arrived earlier that day, and as custom was as they were not yet married given her own room.

Violet Crawley nodded, looking over at the young woman saying, "She sure like those books doesn't she."

"That she does, it is one of the reasons as to why I like her," he said, blushing modesty. He could see from behind the book that Cora was smiling about this.

"I should think that was not the only reason," said his mother in a tense tone, aiming at Cora's fortune.

Robert didn't answer to this; instead he looked over at his guest saying, "I could use a bit of fresh air, would you care to join me?"

"I would yes," she said, putting her book aside and slowly getting up.

Violet frowned as she gave Rosamund a look meaning she should follow them. She didn't want anything to happen between them before they were legally married. Rosamund sighed and fid as her mother requested, and followed her brother and his lady outside.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Robert found a more private spot, making sure his sister kept her distance, then he asked Cora to sit down. She smiled at him, wondering what he wanted with her, as it was seldom he wanted to be with just her and no one watching over them.<p>

"Are you enjoying yourself here?" he wanted to know.

"I've only just gotten here, but I am yes," she answered, she had only been there two times before on which her mother had been there as well.

"I didn't mean just now, I meant in general, is this a place you could picture yourself living?" he asked in a soft tone, his calm, blue eyes seemed insecure.

"It is a long way from where I consider home, but I could yes. I mean I could make another home here," she said, wondering if he was going to ask what she thought.

"I was hoping you would say that, as this place means a lot to me, I mean I could move with you someplace else if you preferred, but I rather we stayed here," he said.

"Robert, what are you asking me?" she wanted to know, looking at him with questioning eyes.

As he kneeled down in front of her, her suspicions would be confirmed. He took his hand in his own, and looked deeply into her eyes saying, "Cora, I would be so very delighted if you became my wife, would you consider marry me and letting me become your husband?"

"I would, I mean I will," she said and smiled at him. Ever since she first met him she had grown a liking to him and she knew Downton would be the perfect home for her. Robert got up to her level, only to sit down by her side. She was looking at him with loving eyes saying, "I somehow knew it would be us, Robert."

She smiled at him, blushing shyly, he just nodded at her comment, he didn't know how, but he knew he couldn't picture himself with anyone but her. If it was love, he didn't, but it might be the start of it.

He looked over at the spot he had a moment ago seen her sister, she was gone, no doubt to rat him out to their parents. He didn't care, he was just glad he had her all to himself that very moment. And as he leaned over to kiss her he could fell his heart flutter more than usual. Hers on the other hand was racing so crazy, he was his and nothing would ever change that, and they were going to get married, and…The rest of her thoughts would be lost as she would be too preoccupied by kissing him.

At least until his sister came back on an order to bring them back to the house.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
